Never Say Never
by MirrorFlower and DarkWind
Summary: Just a short one-shot i wrote in my english class. mostly May and Drew Fluff.


Sakura: Hi

Sakura: Hi. I'm not dead if you all are thinking about that since I haven't updated Power of Love in a while…I have had other things to do.

Yukito: Like what exactly?

Sakura: Tests and finals are coming up idiot. Well I wrote this one-shot in English one day so I hope you like it and I will try and finish Power of Love chapter 16 by this weekend.

Yukito: We do not own Pokemon so no suing us got it.

Sakura: Well this is my first one-shot for Pokemon so I hope it's good. Oh and the coupling is May and Drew. Remember to review okay?

**Never Say Never**

What was she to do? She could either swim or fly to get to him. But there was one small detail; she couldn't do either so she was stuck on the land watching the boy slowly drift further and further away from her on the boat. A tear fell down her face as she watched the never ending ocean. After glancing at the ocean one last time she turned away from the ocean and stared back at the little hut near the end of the tree line where she was staying.

"I will probably never see him again," she whispered, tears continuing to stream down her face as her heart gave a painful shutter, the wind blew by sending her long brown hair flying out behind her.

"Never say never," came a deep voice behind her. Her dark blue eyes widened as she spun around flinging sand every which way.

"No, it can't be," she whispered, her glove covered hands flying over her mouth, tears falling from her blue eyes once again as she gazed at a tall boy with green hair and eyes wearing a black long sleeve top with a purple over shirk and green pants. "You just left."

"I could never leave you behind, May," the boy said, pulling a red rose out from behind his back and handing it to May.

"Drew…Is this once also for Beautifly?" May asked a slight blush evident on her face, the rose held to her heart.

"Yes," Drew whispered. "It's for you my beautiful Beautifly," Drew continued, seeing May's crest fallen face.

"Oh Drew," May whispered, tears of happiness streaming down her face, a bright smile on her lips.

"I love you, May," Drew whispered, pulling her into a tight embrace. "Never leave me."

"I love you too, Drew, and I will never leave you," May said, looking up into his sparkling emerald eyes. Drew leaned down and kissed her lush red mouth. May's eyes widened before she closed her eyes in bliss, her arms going up around his neck, pulling his closer. Drew smirked against her mouth and continued kissing her. Finally they pulled apart breathless.

"May will you travel with me?" Drew asked, May still in his arms.

"Of course," May said, staring up into his eyes, a light blush on her cheeks.

"Then lets go," Drew said, pulling May back only to grab her arm, pulling her towards the ocean.

"Wait Drew!" May yelled, running after him, trying not to fall.

"What is it May?" Drew asked, confused.

"Ummm...Why are we going to the ocean, I cannot either swim or fly across that," May said, standing next to Drew.

"That's okay, May," Drew said, pulling out a pokeball. "You don't have to. Go, Flygon!" A green dragon Pokemon with red eyes and red outlined wings appeared in a flash of red light kneeling next to his trainer, happy that he had finally got his girl. Drew climbed onto Flygon's back holding his hand out to May. "Come on, May!"

May smiled up at drew, the rose he gave her held once again to her heart before taking Drew's hand with her free one, climbing on behind him, her arms wrapping around his waist. "Where are we going?" May asked as Flygon took off.

"To Johto, where else," Drew said, his usual smirk on his face. "After all that's where the contests will be."

"Okay," May said, laying her head on Drew's strong back, her arms tightening around his waist. As if he would disappear if she let go.

"Don't worry May, it isn't a dream. I'm not going anywhere," Drew yelled back over the wind. "I love you, May. For now and for an eternity."

"I love you too, Drew. Forever." May yelled back, as they flew over the vast ocean towards their destinies.

**-Owari-**

Sakura: Well there it is. Sorry it isn't very good I just love May and Drew Fluff!!  
Yukito: We will hopefully start working on typing up Power of Love chapter 16 or finish writing it by Friday so please read it. And remember to review.

Sakura: Oh I forgot to tell all of you. I am going to be working on a Pokemon story with May and Drew as a couple and lets just say May and Drew are going to met up with new friends, Amy, Greg, Danni, and Draco and they have to fight against Team Magma and Aqua so be on the look out for that one. Well hope you enjoyed this story and please review. Ja Ne!


End file.
